


This Shower's Big Enough For Us

by thearcherballet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Sex Dream, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearcherballet/pseuds/thearcherballet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans finds herself unable to stop the wild sex dreams with an unknown man that arrive in the middle of the night, and it's really frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Shower's Big Enough For Us

Her chest was pressed against the side of the shower’s wall; breasts wet with currents of water that slowly were making their way to the tip of her toes.

A moan escaped her throat and, as she opened her eyes, all she could see was the fogginess caused by the water vapor around her.

Warm, sloppy kisses paved a path from her jaw to her spine, sending electric currents to certain parts of her body.

Her hands were currently pinned against the wall, a strong grip holding them prisoner, the other being very adventurous, currently exploring the expanse of her ass cheeks.  She felt herself at a loss of words, the heat and a long, slim finger trailing her folds, addling her thoughts.  She arched her back at the touch only for it to clash against another equally damp body.

Yet, this body felt incredibly hot.  So hot, that she thought she could begin to sweat under this relentless shower.

She closed her eyes as she heard a male voice hungrily whisper to her ear, “Are you going to let me enter?” a smile on his lips against her earlobe. As a response, she pressed herself against the body, searching for the earth-shattering release that awaited her, because  _God_  this feels so… steamy.

And with this, his hand snaked around to her front after taking her hands and placing them around his neck.  The hand on her front was now inserting a lengthy, firm digit inside her.  She could now feel his member rubbing and pulsating against the small of her back enticingly.

His tongue now danced along her cheeks, drinking in the want that was noticeable from the way her cheeks reddened with need and the way her head now tilted back as she practically panted for more.

Supple lips nipped at her neck, fully knowing it would leave remarkable little spots that marked where he’d tasted her.  She wasn’t protesting about it.  She wanted him to mark her, to be able to remember for her lasting days how amazing it felt to be touched by him.

As she thought this, a second finger joined her inside, and she still wanted more.  His other hand now was playing with her clit, her legs parting slightly of their volition, allowing him easier access.  She would’ve been afraid to slip and fall and never finish this pleasurable venture, but she knew that, for some reason, he wouldn’t let that happen.  She hadn’t even seen his face for God’s sake!

Opening her eyes to identify this person, this ridiculously excellent person that had made her surrender her body completely, she noticed that his mouth wasn’t ravishing her face anymore.  Instead he was now licking and sucking at the nape of her neck, which sent shivers down her spine.  His lips reached for hers, tongue darting into her mouth to also get a taste of her.

He was driving her senses completely mad, yet none of it mattered as he lined his prick against her entrance.

“Are you sure you want this?” his voice rough against her neck. 

She doubted her voice would be coherent enough, so she leaned against him and with a sultry voice that could only be the result of her about to be nicely screwed, she panted a ‘Yes’.  Immediately, she was pushed harder against the wall, her hands now fists against the damp wall and her nipples creating friction against it.  With one hand getting her off, and the other on her hip to steady her, he slowly inserted his member into her. As his thrusts began to quicken and deepen, incoherent swears filled the surrounding stifling mist.

Surely, she was building up for a grand finale, his groans accompanying her crescendo choir of sexual desires.

Surges were overtaking her body, swelling in her chest and moving slowly down to the lower parts of her body.

And, as she heard a loud ‘Come for me, Evans,’ she bolted upright, echoes of what her shaking orgasm should have been in her mind as she opened her eyes, taking in her bedroom at Hogwarts. 

Her lower body parts still buzzing from the dream, she checked her bedside clock.

3:34AM.

Fuck.  What the hell had just happened?  This couldn’t be happening to her.  Lily Evans  _did not_  have sex dreams.  It just did not happen, much less about strange men.  Not that it had ever happened.

Rubbing the sleep off her eyes, Lily stretched and sat at the edge of her bed, placing her face in her hands.  All right, so this was the second time this week she dreamt about this mysterious man making her lose control, sexually, but it was the first time she actually heard his voice.

And it felt so vivid. 

She suddenly felt very ashamed, as if someone would be able to read her mind in the middle of the night and call her out on it.  Swiftly, so as not to wake up her dorm mates, she made way to the lavatory, keen on splashing some water on her face.  Surely she was overreacting, right?

But as she walked into the bathroom, she had to avoid looking at the shower as images of the intense dream flooded her mind.

_Dammit Evans, pull yourself together!_

Taking deep breaths, she looked at herself in the mirror.  She had to confide in someone these stupid dreams.  Not Mary, she was too busy chasing after Reginald to pay attention to her and would tell her she’s being dumb and needs to get some. Marlene would get flustered and want to change the subject, finding the whole matter unnecessary.No boy would take her seriously either, especially the Marauders.

_Why me, brain, why?_

This was pathetic.  She’s Lily fucking Evans, and for now she had to be patient and hope to any deity that this was just a phase and it would pass. So, with that in mind, she went back to bad, resolute on repressing any and all thoughts of firm necks under her hands and a man’s mission to drive her dreams into something out of a romance novel.

In the morning, her eyes flew open as she once more had images of the naked man embedded in her dreams.

‘Are you all right, Lily?’

Panic filled her face as she got up and silently got ready for the day as a high ‘yep’ left her mouth, leaving Mary confused behind her.

Throughout the morning, all Lily could think was that these dreams needed to stop.  And the sooner they stopped the better.

It was with these thoughts that she dropped herself into the seat at the Great Hall to eat breakfast.  Frustrated, she began to pile food onto her plate, fully knowing that she looked crazy practically abusing the food.

‘Breakfast killed your family?’

Lily didn’t need to lift her sight to know that Sirius Black had just sat down beside her.

‘You look like shit.’

This time Lily did dignify that with a glare directed at him only to receive a grin in response.

‘And you’re awfully cheery despite it being so early in the morning. I know how you like your so-called beauty sleep,’ she quipped at him. 

In that moment James Potter decided to join the conversation from across the table, his ever-wild hair wet from his morning shower catching Lily’s attention, yet she chose to ignore the latter fact so as not to get even more frustrated.  ‘Don’t worry, you are both beautiful, beauty sleep be damned.’

Lily had to stifle a bark of laughter and only quirked an eyebrow for him, but Sirius winked at him in gratitude.

With that said they continued eating in silence, the boys occasionally breaking it to comment on the fact that Remus and Peter were under the weather and to discuss the Quidditch standings of Puddlemore United, making it easier for Lily to distract herself. Instead, she could focus on sending Remus and Peter her best wishes and trying to convince the boys that the Hollyhead Harpies were going to be the team to beat this season.

‘I’m telling you, my girls will beat the shit out of the Cannons this weekend,’ Lily said proudly.

‘Anyone can beat the Cannons on any weekend,’ Sirius deadpanned.

‘If they beat the Cannons, they’d have to go against the Magpies, and they’re the best in Defense, haven’t lost a single game this entire season.  Are you sure you want this to happen?’ James proposed.

But Lily had frozen and choked on her scrambled eggs, Sirius having to pat her on the back.   ‘Come again?’ she coughed out.

James frowned, ‘I said, “Are you sure you want this to happen?”, and then you started choking. Are you all right, Evans?’

Lily stopped listening and dropped her fork.

_Are you sure you want this?_

_Are you sure you want this?_

_Are you sure you want this?_

It just kept echoing as she remembered the dream.

Oh no.

All of a sudden she felt extremely hot in this big hall.

Her eyes widened at James’ hand waving in front of her face with a weird expression on his face.  She needed to get out this place. 

‘Excuse me, I suddenly feel the need to leave,’ she said quickly, not even noticing the questioning glances James and Sirius shared as she got up and left at a rapid pace from the Dining Hall.

‘Evans!’ she heard James call behind her but she couldn’t very well look him in the face when she had been having trouble sleeping because of him.   _Come for me_ , _Evans._ She needed to breathe. 

Soon enough, Lily found herself sitting in the Quidditch field.  Somewhere along the way, she’d taken off her shoes, socks and school tie.  Now, she was lying on the grass in her uniform, her blouse’s buttons almost completely undone and skirt zipped halfway.  The clouds seemed to pass by, disregarding the fact that she’d been having sexual fantasies of James Potter in her dreams.

It wasn’t that they weren’t nice, they were just unexpected.  He was a nice bloke, really funny and quite opinionated.  Wasn’t ashamed of what everyone thought of him, though maintained good friendships.  Classes be damned, she was staying here for the rest of the day, until she got over this.

_He’s just a boy._  Yes, but a very handsome one at that.   _You’ve had sexual encounters already, Lily Evans, what’s all the fuss about._ But this is James Potter we’re talking about, dammit.

‘Are you sure you’re all right there, Evans?  You look like your head’s about to explode if you keep frowning like that.’

Lily sighed; there would be no way to avoid him.

‘I just wanted some quiet time to think about some things, that’s all,’ she said.

‘Then you won’t mind me sitting quietly with you as you think?’

‘Not at all,’ she surprised herself with that response.  And, as he sat down, he asked her if she wanted to lay her head on his lap and she silently nodded.  His fingers started threading mindlessly through her hair, and Lily closed her eyes at the feeling. 

This felt nice. She was very aware that these were the same hands that would make her undone during the nights, and still allowed this peaceful moment between them.

‘I’m having trouble sleeping,’ she whispered at her companion.

He hummed in response.  ‘Is it the war?’

‘Sometimes it is, but not in this case,’ she admitted.  She opened her eyes.  Two hazel eyes guarded by his glasses examined every inch of her face as if wanting to eternally ingrain the memory of it in his mind.

‘Then what is it in this case,’ he said while twisting a lock of her hair.

She opened her mouth to respond but she found herself faltering in search of the correct words.

‘I may or may not be having dreams of the carnal nature,’ she grimaced at her choice of words. Carnal? Carnal, seriously?

James only responded with a ‘huh’.

‘Thing is, they’ve been recurring, as in, I’ve had three of them in less than a week, and it’s frustrating me to no end.’

He cleared his throat.

‘Am I making you uncomfortable? Oh God, I am, aren’t I?’ she felt the same panic that had overcome her in the Great Hall this morning filling her all over again and sat up.

‘No, no! Lily, you’re not, I swear!’ he rushed to say, putting a hand on her arm to calm her down.  ‘You could never make me uncomfortable.  Unless you’d just told me you’d attempted to kill Professor McGonagall, and then it would have been uncomfortable because she’s brilliant and my favorite teacher.  Please don’t tell me you’re having dreams about McGonagall.’

Lily had to laugh, because this boy was so absurd yet could relieve all the tension she’d felt.  ‘Sorry to disappoint but it was actually about Old Sluggy.’

‘Lily Evans, you are sick,’ he said, twisting his face into a disgusted expression which made her laugh again. 

‘You’re fantastic, you know that,’ she suddenly blurted out and they both fell silent.

James quickly found an interest on the grass beside him and started picking on it.  ‘Thanks,’ he mumbled.

She was entirely fascinated by him, one moment he’s making her laugh and the other he didn’t know how to take a compliment.

‘I think my subconscious had known for a long time about this,’ she decided to say.

‘And why-why’s that?’ he frowned, still studying the grass with extreme precision. 

This time it was Lily’s time to get flustered.  ‘The dreams were actually about you.’

‘Sorry?’ he was now paying attention to her and that made her clear her throat.

‘You heard me,’ Lily declared with newfound confidence.

One instant he’s trying to figure what all of this means.

The next, Lily found herself with James on top of her, kissing her senseless.  And as Lily relinquished herself of the worries of getting caught frisking each other in the middle of the Quidditch field, conscious that James Potter had his hands all over her exposed body and she all over his soon-to-be exposed body, she couldn’t care. 

Reality was sometimes a hundred times better than dreams.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me where I got that title from, it just materialized out of nowhere. Not at all the same as the story. THAT materialized from a dream. Like Lily’s. But I chose to tell it via story instead of a guy or any of my friends. Because I just can’t communicate those things to actual people.


End file.
